Ryozumi Manami-Hyogo (Ashlynn Gravois)
Ryozumi Manami-Hyogo (冬子稲光) is a Shinigami Taichou in the Gotei 13 and a member of the Ninth Division who presently holds the seat of Taichou and was previously the Third Seat of the Fifth Division, her Fukutaichou is None. She is also the younger sister of Ishimaru Manami, Makoto Hyogo and Katsumoto Madamura. ''Quotes :"I may be blind, but I can see more than you ever will." Appearance Ryozumi appears as any typical Shinigami would, however the upper half of her uniform is cut at the shoulders as opposed to other Shinigami who have sleeves. She also wears the Trainee top underneath her Shinigami top leaving the Trainee top's sleeves the only thing noticeable of the Trainee top. She also has unusually has dark tanned skin and snow white hair. She usually keeps her hair tied in a pony tail but sometimes likes to just have her hair down. She also wears a specially designed blindfold over her eyes due to being blind. The blindfold is special in that it acts as artificial eyes allowing Ryozumi to see reiatsu in the shapes of others. As without the blindfold, Ryozumi would have to rely on sound as she had previously. --TO BE REWRITTEN-- Personality Ryozumi's personality is unique in that it is split between herself and her Zanpakutou spirits. So while she comes across as only having a single personality, she instead has three individual personalities. Her personalities are as follows: :'First Personality': This personality is her primary personality and the one that others perceive as her only personality. In this personality, Ryozumi acts very shy and innocent and refrains from speaking her mind or being independant preferring to rely on others for support or for a purpose in life. :Due to her cute looks and this personality aspect, it is quite likely people may treat her like a child. However despite this she tries to always think positively and always remain respectful of others and their feelings. This being the only personality aside from her true personality in which she shows concern for others well being. :'Second Personality': This personality is the one portrayed by the female spirit nicknamed, Ice Lady. It is also the first personality to indicate that Ryozumi suffers from split personality disorder or SPD. In this personality, Ryozumi takes on the traits shown by the Ice Lady herself. :She becomes very bold and will speak her mind whenever she has an issue. She also becomes very possessive and seductive believing she can charm her opponents into submitting to her will. This personality first surfaces when Ryozumi learns to use her Shikai. :'Third Personality': This personality is the one portrayed by the male spirit nicknamed, Ice Giant. It is the last personality to surface within Ryozumi. In this personality, Ryozumi becomes very silent and almost never speaks which are traits shown by the Ice Giant himself. :She becomes cold and calculating like the Ice Giant and believes her actions speak louder than any words she could speak. It is in this personality she can be considered a total beast as she will fight and never back down. This personality would surface when Ryozumi learns the use of her Bankai. Relationships ''Friends, Family and Shinigami Allies *'Ishimaru Manami': Ryozumi has a very deep relationship with Ishimaru as they have been sisters for as long as they can both remember. As such the two have always shared information with each other, even when the two separated due to joining the 13 Court Guard Squads. The two became particularly close after a group of Arrancar attacked Rukongai, in which Ryozumi was saved from a burning house by Ishimaru. *'Katsumoto Madamura -Hyogo-': Ryozumi first met Katsumoto when she was taken to Squad Twelve by her sister in the hopes of regaining her sight. It was Katsumoto who gifted Ryozumi with her Reiatsu Visor. Presently, Ryozumi is attempting to become Katsumoto's Fukutaichou of Squad Ten. *'Anise Heiei Darkfury': Ryozumi does not really remember who Anise is, however Anise was the Shinigami who saved Ryozumi as a plus when she was attacked by a Hollow. Anise however does not recall who Ryozumi is at present and Ryozumi does not know Anise is the Shinigami who saved her as she only ever saw her back. ''Love Interests'' ''History ''Arrival In Rukongai Prior to arriving in Rukongai, Ryozumi lived on Earth as a Plus. Also, Ryozumi had always been a very happy and cheerful girl even before she became a Plus. Upon becoming a Plus however to Ryozumi's horror though, her sight was gone...she was now blind. One fateful night, Ryozumi was attacked on Earth by a Hollow due to her blindness. Before the Hollow could devour Ryozumi and make her a Hollow as well she was fortunately saved by a Shinigami. Following this event, the Shinigami would use a soul burial on her soul and send her to the Soul Society. These events taking place exactly one year after her sister, Ishimaru was sent to the Soul Society. Eventually, Ryozumi would be reunited with Ishimaru and be adopted into the Manami family. ''Living In A Family'' Ryozumi would find adjusting to a new family somewhat difficult, but one of the things that Ryozumi was thankful for was her adoptive parents Aiyuki Manami and Rayne Manami. But she was also supported as well as her new siblings, Ishimaru Manami her biological sister and Keichiro Manami her adoptive younger brother of the Manami family. However, both Ryozumi and Ishimaru were happy in reuniting afterall they had been separated only a year ago due to Ishimaru's death. The two of them had actually started to grow closer than they had been on Earth, with Ryozumi giving Ishimaru someone to talk to and Ishimaru being the supportive older sister to Ryozumi. ''The Great Fire'' After several months of this new family life, Ryozumi had begun to adjust. However that family life would become torn apart as the Arrancar's attacks on Rukongai would increase. On one of these attacks, the Manami family home would become ravaged in flames from the Arrancar's destruction. Unfortunately, after everyone had escaped the building the family realized Ryozumi was still inside, unable to get out due to her blindness. Ishimaru would then risk herself and enter the burning building, and would search through the flames. Finally Ishimaru arrived at their bedroom where she made contact with Ryozumi. Unfortunately the door appeared to be blocked, but Ishimaru was able to unblock the door and get her sister out of the building before anything serious would happen. Due to all this frustration, Ishimaru decided she'd had enough. She decided that in order to prevent anything like this from ever happening again, she would apply to the Shinigami Academy in order to protect both her sister and her family as a Shinigami. From that day forward, Ryozumi would remain at home with the rest of her family minus Ishimaru. The two sisters would remain in contact regardless. ''Joining The Shinigami'' After Ishimaru left Rukongai to join the Shinigami, the two sisters remained in contact through letters. Although Ryozumi would continue to be afraid to do anything other than remain in Rukongai with her family, though everytime she received a letter from Ishimaru she would always be smiling learning of the acomplishments her sister was making. After some time, Ryozumi finally gathered the courage to follow in her sister's footsteps and join the Shinigami. Since the incident which caused Ishimaru to join the Shinigami, Ryozumi had been training herself to hear those around her to help her 'see'. Like anyone, she obviously had some reiatsu to even join the Shinigami and she also had to start off as a Trainee. However, she proved herself capable during her training that while she was blind she was able to defend herself quite well. Upon graduating from the Shinigami Academy, Ryozumi wasn't sure where she would wind up. She sort of wanted to join her sister in the 9th Division, but she knew that she'd be assigned rather than getting a choice. She would soon be assigned to join the 5th Division under the Elder Captain, Kaname Myanamotu ''The 5th Division'' ''Transferring To The Ninth Division'' ''Becoming Taichou Of The Ninth Division'' ''Powers & Abilities :'Swordsmanship Expert': Despite being blind, Ryozumi proved she was well versed in the usage of sword combat. Able to defend and block attacks from an opponent through sound alone. Despite this, she had much more difficulty fighting back as knowing where to attack is very different. However, with the aide of her blindfold this difficulty is overcome allowing Ryozumi to fight like others. :'Kidou Practioner': Because Ryozumi was formerly a member of the 5th Division she is heavily compentant in the usage of Kidou Arts, even being capable of using Double Kidou an ability that is quite rare in Shinigami. :'Physical Prowess': While not initially present until obtaining her Bankai, Ryozumi becomes heavily competative and shows a great deal of strength in her strikes. This proves that despite her usual cute and innoncent exterior, she should never be taken lightly. :'Sensitive Hearing': As a spiritual being that was blind, Ryozumi trained her body to focus on other senses to compensate for her lack of sight. One of these was her hearing which is heavily sensitive, in which she could hear her opponent's movements as well as breathing and even feint mumbles which would usually be so incoherent that normally such mumbles would be unhearable. :'Reiatsu Specialist': Having been a member of the Fifth Division her Kidou Artes are top notch and can be compared to member high ranked members of the Gotei 13. In addition is her ability to see via reiatsu with the use of her Reiatsu Visor which makes her reiatsu speciality even more unique. :'Expert Tactician': While not shown until after aquiring her Bankai, Ryozumi would prove herself cunning and calculating. Predicting typical movements of Arrancar and being able to anticipate just what her opponents would do next. Being able to easily pick up on an opponent's habits and turn them into points of advantage. While by being no means psychic, it was due to this that she could be relentless in combat using Reitou. ''Zanpakutou Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is called Tōketsutaitan, which means "Frozen Titan" and is based on the theme of the ice elemental. The elemental which also relates to Winter which are is one of the four seasonal themes. It is noteable that Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura was another membe rof the seasonal themes, that being Spring. Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is even more unique due to being a Dual Zanpakutou, something that is very rare among Shinigami. Thus the potential of Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is almost limitless aside from the limitations her maternal twin spirits put on her. ''Appearance'' Reitousuna in it's sealed form takes on the form of a pair of twin and almost identical katana whose sheath are chained together at Ryozumi's hip. The two blades are so identical that the only difference is their hilts and even then the difference is very minor. The sheaths appear to be decorated in a golden dragon, most likely due to Ryozumi's love of dragons. The hilts only difference is their color, and is of a typical polar opposite theme of black and white to symbolize their polar opposite spiritual forms. ''Shikai'' Like most Dual Zanpakutou, Ryozumi's Zanpakutou upon releasing into Shikai form is also dual wielded. But it's form condenses from the original twin katanas into twin mini-scythes that have an overall icy feel to them. Having icy like protrusions from them and being very draconic in nature. In addition to the overall look of the mini-scythes themselves, there is an icy aura that emanates around them as well as Ryozumi herself due to the passive ability of her Shikai. ''Release Command'' :The release command for Ryozumi's Zanpakutou is "Chikyū o kōri de oou, Tōketsutaitan." which translates to "Freeze The Earth Over, Frozen Titan." However, Ryozumi will normally phrase her release as "Freeze The Earth Over, Tōketsutaitan." ''Shikai Powers'' Due to being an Ice Zanpakutou her abilities are designed to reflect this. Like any Zanpakutou hers has a base ability created by her Zanpakutou as well as various attacks that she learns along the way. The names of her attacks are always named in roars, similar to Rukia Kuchiki's dances and tend to include 'Draconic' in their names. The draconic designs on her Zanpakutou sheaths also relate to her Shikai's strongest ability that summons an actual Ice Dragon. :Passive Ability: Ryozumi's Zanpakutou like most has an ability and as a wielder of ice, it relates to such. Though unlike most Zanpakutou this ability is passive and automatically activates. Ryozumi's Zanpakutou will constantly lower the tempreture of the air molecules around it's mini-scythes causing the atmosphere to go to zero tempreture or below levels. This ability cannot be stopped or controlled by Ryozumi herself as it enables her Shikai's ice attacks and acts as a natural defense mechanism to prevent close combat for long periods. :First Attack: Saisho no Hōkō - Doragon'Isusurasshu (Lit: First Roar - Draconic Ice Slash) ::Description: Ryozumi's first attack and the most simplistic of all her attacks is the ability to freeze up her slashes and turn them into ice. Because this attack is usually done at close range it can be considered a different attack to it's alternate variation. However the principle is the same, the sickle area freezes up upon it slashing so that when the slash impacts the opponent a frozen ice slash appears at the area of impact. ::Alternate Variation: Ryozumi also used a variation of this by freezing up the sickle areas of her mini-scythes before tossing them towards her opponents. The resulting impact would freeze up the area on which it hit and in the case the person was near another object it would bind the area it hit to the object. This is still counted as the same attack as it is done at a distance rather than close range. ::Overall this attack (both variations described) are very weak. And will only produce minor damage to an opponent equal to her overall strength. Anyone whose above her power will resist any and all damage received and feel only the coldness of the strikes. This attack is automatically learned. :Second Attack: Dai ni Roa - Doragon'Aisusenpū (Lit: Second Roar - Draconic Ice Whirlwind) ::Description: Ryozumi's second attack, combines the frozen ability of her Zanpakutou with her mini-scythes. She starts by rotating her mini-scythes to the sides creating small twisters of ice. She then brings the two small twisters together and merges them into a ice whirlwind which results in freezing anything caught within the whirlwind whilst cutting at them prior to freezing them. ::When the two small twisters merge, the mini-scythes spinning is brought to a halt and used to aim the whirlwind. This ability can be negated by a similar attack or broken free of. Someone who is of a higher spiritual power is capable of resisting the freezing effects but will still receive ice slashes similar to those created by the first and final attacks but medium sized. These ice slashes are what occur whilst attacking any opponent with this attack. This attack is learned at fifth seat. :Fourth Attack: Saigo no Hōkō - Kōri no Doragontaitan (Lit: Final Roar - Draconic Titan of Ice) ::Description: Ryozumi's last attack, this is her ultimate attack in her Shikai state and as such her strongest and most damaging. Unlike her previous attacks, she will join her two mini-scythes together at their hilts and the sickle areas will straighten out so the mini-scythes look more like a long pole. She will then spin the joined mini-scythes above her head creating masses of ice particles in front of them. Finally she will aim this attack and fire off a large surge of ice with a dragon like head at the front. ::This ability upon impact will inflict multiple bites and strikes all over the opponent's body and inflicts the most damage her Shikai is capable of inflicting. Whilst in most cases the opponent cannot be frozen by this attack, weaker opponents will tend to freeze up from the sheer coldness generated by this attack. After a frozen opponent's ice shatters, their wounds will be heavily life threatning. Any area that receives damage will freeze up in tiny slash pieces of ice before shattering and causing the inflicting damage. Due to being her strongest attack, it will use up almost all of her reiatsu and revert her Shikai to it's sealed state. This attack is learned at third seat. ''Bankai'' -TO BE WRITTEN- ''Bankai Powers'' ''Credits'' This wiki page and it's content have been created by Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Shinigami Category:9th Squad